


Celebratory Drink

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [29]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Champagne, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Reagan couldn’t believe her luck.





	Celebratory Drink

Reagan couldn’t believe her luck. While she’d been out scavenging for scrap in an old abandoned mansion, she’d found an old wine cellar. Most of it was gone, either smashed or scavenged, but, near the back of the cellar, buried beneath a collapsed shelf, there was a pristine bottle of champagne.

“Holy shit.” She whispered, stashing it in her pack and getting up to leave.

 

There was something wrong. As Reagan entered the Citadel, several people gave her sympathetic looks. She did her best to ignore them as she shouldered her pack. Sarah should be back by now, where was she? Reagan’s pace quickened as she made her way back to their quarters. Originally, they’d chosen to keep their relationship secret, but after the infamous ‘Closet Incident’, they’d given up and started sharing quarters. The door groaned open to reveal two senior Brotherhood members. Reagan wasn’t sure of their names, since she spent most of her time in the medbay.

“Can I help you?” She asked, staring at them. They turned to face her, an expression somewhere between sympathy and neutrality on their faces.

“We have some… unfortunate news about Elder Lyons.”

 

Once they had left, Reagan opened the champagne and drank straight from the bottle. It tasted horrible and made her face twitch, but she needed. She wiped away a tear and took another swig. The champagne was meant for a celebration, but it’s only use now was as a buffer.


End file.
